


Intentions

by LillySunshine



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Movie marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySunshine/pseuds/LillySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv and Ravi didn’t intend on spending the whole weekend together having a zombie movie marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of events in season 2, so beware of spoilers.
> 
> I'm planning on making this 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> Movies discussed in this chapter are 28 Days Later, Shaun of the Dead, and Night of the Living Dead. You don't need to be familiar with them to understand this story!

They didn’t intend to spend an entire weekend together… it just sort of happened. 

The weeks following the almost zombie apocalypse were spent pretending none of it had ever happened. Ravi and Liv went about their daily business as if they hadn’t both killed a person just weeks before. 

Liv didn’t bring up Drake. 

Ravi didn’t bring up Peyton. 

And they were both completely fine with it. It made it easier that Peyton was away at a legal conference in New York for a couple weeks, and Major was keeping his distance. It was for the best.

Even Clive seemed to be staying away from the morgue these days. Although that may have something to do with the sudden decrease in violence on the streets of Seattle the past few weeks. Liv couldn’t tell fore sure, and she certainly wasn’t going to bring it up to Ravi. Ignorance is bliss, that seemed to be their new unspoken motto.

It was a typical Thursday afternoon at lunch when Liv suggested the idea of a movie marathon.

“Ravi, don’t you find it strange that there are so many zombie movies out there, yet most of the world is oblivious to the fact that there really are zombies living amongst us?” Liv questioned while putting her lunch in the microwave and setting the timer. She had the luck of being blessed with a retired yoga teacher for lunch that died peacefully in her sleep.

“To be fair, I’ve never been one of the ignorant ones Liv. I’ve suspected zombies were real since my days working for the CDC. They even had me fired because of it.” Ravi proudly said while sitting down at the small break room table with his own lunch.

Sitting across from Ravi, she continued, “I mean, look at all the different genres of zombie movies there are out there. They have made everything from horror, to comedy to rom-com zombie movies! There are even zombie TV shows that have been out long enough to have spin offs!” Feigning horror she said with a gasp, “Ravi, do you think there is zombie porn?” Then shaking her head, she quickly added, “Never mind, please don’t answer that.”

Taking a bite of her food she paused and looked across the table at Ravi. “I’m a little bit offended because I don’t think a single one of them portrays what life is really like as a zombie. They have no idea how wrong they got it.” 

With a look on her face as if a light bulb went off, she exclaimed, “Ravi! I have a brilliant idea!”

Lowering his fork back down, he hesitantly said, “Oh no, you aren’t planning on making some kind of Netflix documentary on zombies and how the movie industry wronged you, are you? It didn‘t do Steven Avery any good…”

“No… but that doesn’t sound like a terrible idea!” Liv said as she pretended to ponder the idea. Then with a growing smile on her face, she continued, “What I was going to suggest was that we should have a zombie movie marathon!” 

“A marathon? Like multiple zombie movies one after another?” Ravi questioned as he got up from the table to clean the dishes from his meal.

Liv was already starting to plan it out. “Yeah, and we can mix it up a little and throw in some comedy zombie movies in between some of the scarier ones.” She took a pen out of her lab coat pocket and started writing movie titles down on her napkin. “And we can pick out all the things that are completely ridiculous about zombie movies, and what things they happened to get right.” 

With a more serious tone, she decided to add, “You know, I have the house to myself for a while and I know you don’t work this weekend. Come on, It‘ll be fun. What do you say?”

She was genuinely excited about this and Ravi thought it was nice to see her actually looking forward to something. Both of them have been trying so hard the past couple of weeks to avoid talking about that horrible night that they forgot what it was like to have a little fun. He happily offered, “I’ll bring the popcorn,” and it was enough to put both of them in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Ravi showed up at Liv’s doorstep on Friday evening with a bag full of microwaveable popcorn and another bag full of movies. He even brought a bottle of hot sauce for her to drizzle over her share of the popcorn. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had to keep repeating the mantra to himself, ‘It’s just Liv. We’re just friends and we gonna watch a couple movies together, just like friends do.’ 

He never got the chance to overcome his nerve to ring the doorbell because Liv swung open the door with such force he was surprised she didn’t rip it right off the hinges. She had a huge smile on her face and happily took the bags out of his hands as she greeted him, “Hey, come on in. I ordered pizza, it should be here in about an hour.” 

She took the movies Ravi brought out of the bag and laid them out on the table next to hers. “Okay, so what do you want to watch first?”

Ravi walked up next to her and glanced at the surprisingly large pile of movies and said, “Goodness Liv, we have enough movies here to last the entire weekend, if not more.”

With a laugh Liv added, “I can’t help there is a surplus of zombie movies out there. This isn’t even half of them! How about we start with 28 Days Later. I haven’t seen that since freshmen year of college.”

“Well I couldn‘t have picked a better movie to start with. I swear it has nothing to do with the fact that it takes place in England.” Ravi said and Liv chuckled. 

He settled into the far end of the couch with his glass of wine as Liv walked across the room and put the movie in the DVD player. On her way back to the couch, she flicked off the light switch so the only light in the room was the soft glow from the TV. She grabbed her own glass of wine and chose a seat on the middle cushion of the couch, next to Ravi. Ravi gave her a nervous and questioning glance so shrugging her shoulders she said, “What? We can’t watch zombie movies with the lights on!”

Ravi was the first one to break the silence after the movie began. “See, I believe 28 Days Later was close in their theory. It is actually similar to my original theory. Working at the CDC, I also contemplated the possibility that a zombie virus could mutate from animals to people. At least they were accurate about making it a virus.”

Liv added her own perspective, “Yeah but they also go right into full on zombie mode within seconds of being infected. There’s no in between. Yeah, I woke up craving brains, but I wasn‘t chasing people down the street to get them.”

“To be fair, I think the movie would be a heck of a lot less scary if the group had to wait weeks for the zombies to starve themselves into zombie mode first. Ravi responded just as the doorbell rang.

Liv paid for the pizza even though Ravi tried to insist he pay for it. Half cheese and pepperoni, half cheese and flaming hot peppers.

Returning to the movie with a mouth full of pizza, Liv comments, “Frank and Hanna really don’t have the brightest idea by barricading themselves in a high rise apartment building. If anything, I can climb stairs even faster when I’m in full on zombie mode!”

There was only one slice of pizza left in the box by the time the credits of the first movie appeared on the screen. 

“Well, since you are the expert zombie, does 28 Days Later do the zombie population any justice?” Ravi questioned.

Liv took a minute to think about his question and finally replied with, “As far as zombie movies go, I don’t think it’s a terrible depiction. They got a lot wrong, but they did get a few things right. So many movies show zombies walking in slow motion, arms extended and dragging a foot. 28 Day’s zombie’s run. That’s realistic at least.”

“Very true,” Ravi agreed. “Okay, what’s next?”

Walking back towards the table where the movies were laid out, Liv teased, “I’m not making all the choices, It’s your turn to pick next.”

“Well I must insist we go with Shaun of the Dead. Comedy, British zombies, and video games; what’s not to love?”

They refilled their glasses with wine and they settled back into their spots on the sofa. He could have sworn that Liv was sitting even closer to him than before. 

They were at the part of the movie where Shaun and Ed discover a zombie in the yard and toss their record collection at it in hopes to sever the head. “You know,“ Liv started, “We would be totally screwed. I don’t own a single record. I’d have to throw my CD collection at the zombies.”

With a fake gasp Ravi joked, “Oh no, and toss your Spice Girl and Backstreet Boys collections?”

Liv reached over and playfully smacked Ravi on the arm. “Oh please, my heart always belonged to NSYNC.”

Jumping up off the couch, Ravi all but shouted, “I almost forgot about the popcorn!” Pausing the movie, they both got up and made their way to the kitchen. Liv cleaned up the dishes from the pizza while Ravi got the popcorn ready. Looking up from the dishes she was drying, she saw him pull a bottle of hot sauce out of the bag and place it on the counter. 

Smiling she said, “Ravi?”

“Yeah?“ Ravi said as he turned around and met her eyes.

“Thanks for doing this.” She paused and avoided eye contact with him. “I really needed this.” 

The smile he gave her would have melted her heart if it were really beating and he nodded his head and said, “I think we both needed this Liv.”

The microwave timer went off ending their sweet moment before it could turn into anything else. Ravi grabbed the popcorn and Liv took her hot sauce and they made their way back over to their designated spots on the sofa and restarted the movie. They almost went the rest of the movie without talking as they devoured the bowl of popcorn.

In the movie, the character Liz hit’s a zombie over the head repeatedly with a fire extinguisher. “Hey, I hit a guy over the head with a fire extinguisher once. He wasn’t a zombie but it still did the job.” Ravi casually threw out there.

Convinced he was joking, Liv laughed and said, “You did not!”

Hurt that she didn‘t think him capable of such a thing he described the day they saved each other‘s lives. “I promise you I did! That’s how I stopped Janko from hauling your body, which was in a body bag mind you, off to God knows where. Clearly, I didn’t hit him hard enough since he then tried to kill me and you ended up having to save me, but we both know how that ended so I‘d say we won!”

They weren’t even paying attention to the movie anymore. Liv was truly shocked. They never talked about that day. All she remembered was being in the morgue, then everything going black. She woke up with Ravi’s concerned face above hers and saw Janko try to kill him. Next, she was waking up on the couch in the morgue with a terrified Ravi sitting at the desk across from her. She never thought to question the events that happened in between.

“Ravi, I… I had no idea.” She said in almost a whisper.

Ravi shrugged his shoulders and simply said, “I did what I had to do, same as you.”

They watched the rest of the second movie in silence. 

It was Liv’s turn to pick the third movie of the marathon. It was getting late and she severely overestimated the number of movies they would be able to get through. Ravi was right, they had enough movies here to last an entire weekend. She settled on Night of the Living Dead, deciding that they shouldn’t watch two comedies in a row. She put the movie in the player and sat on the edge of the couch debating in her head what to do next. Finally, she scooted back on the couch and curled up next to Ravi drawing her knees up to rest against his legs which were stretched out in front of him on the stool. He stiffened for a quick second, then wrapped his arm around her. They made it an hour into the movie before they both fell asleep; Liv curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder, And Ravi with his head resting on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon.
> 
> Summary: They certainly didn't intend on making out on the couch.
> 
>  
> 
> Shaun of the Dead is one of my favorite movies so I highly suggest watching it if you haven't seen it.


End file.
